clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jerky II
Jerky II, once known as "Projector tape no.345" was the projection of a supposedly deceased Jerk that was used to scare penguins. However, he returned from his "death" (he never actually died) to bully more penguins then ever before and remain their leader. Background Life and "Death" Jerky II was born on December 1993 inside a palace. As soon as he was born, his parents noted that he had a creepy face, but they soon forgot. Strangely, Jerky II liked his strange face. After this his parents spoiled him, and he grew up to become a bully. Because of this nobody would hire him, and even the military rejected him. Feeling dejected, Jerky II picked up a paper on the street and read it. "Become a Jerk and bully everyone for a fee (that we pay)!" the poster screamed, and Jerky II fell for the propaganda. Jerky II joined the Jerks in their quest to cause havoc and mischef in other penguins lives, and he quickly rose through the ranks. Then one day, disaster occurred. Jerky II had decided to repair a toilet for one of his penguins when one of his Ditto Grenades in his pocket went off, and he was almost blown to smithereens (along with the toilet). He was rushed to the hospital, but in his delirium he performed an insanely creepy laugh unlike any that had been every seen by the likes of penguinkind, and the drivers panicked and crashed. He was flung out the window and landed by the road. The drivers jumped out and searched for the body, but they could not find anything. This almost ensured that he died. Jerky II's body was not found, and he was given a fine funeral, and the many Jerks wept for their past leader. After "Death" A few days later a Jerk was digging through his attic when suddenly he found the creepy footage of Jerky II laughing. The Jerk was scared out of wits after triggering the footage to start, and it gave him an idea. He set up a projector on a sidewalk and played the tape. As soon as the recording went to 05.00 seconds, everyone on the street had ran away, screaming in sheer terror. The new Jerk leader came to the scene and promoted the penguin instantly, while also made showing footage of Jerky II an official practice. And from that day forward, Jerky II became a synonym for "stupidly creepy". Return However, after a few years of his tape's circulation date, Jerky II returned. He had never actually died, but after the crash Xary secretly took Jerky II home and tried to repair him, but thanks to him reading Jerky II's diagnostics backwards, he thought that Jerky II's body was unsaveable. So Jerky II was reduced to a hovering head and spent a few years pulling Darktan's carriage with a rope held in his teeth as "payment" for Xary's service. After getting tired of this, Jerky II escaped and ran all the way back to the Jerk headquarters and had himself crowned king as part of their King of the Month program. Everyone was astonished, and most were even a little bit happy (even Jerky I!). Soon after being crowned, Jerky II started to roam the streets of Dorkugal again, to bully and scare the nerd inhabitants. Personality Jerky II is known as a big bully and likea to boss other penguins around. Most note that he is deceptively kind to newcomers, but dumps them and starts bullying them with the rest when more newbies come. He is not very kind and hates nerds for not falling for his plans of raw evil. He loves to eat a popular kind of meat called Jerky and will do anything for it, even theft! Involvement Jerky II roams the island of Dorkugal, looking for penguins to bully and scare. He frequently robs stores in order to get more "pay", and often holds up McDoodle's restaurants in order to fatten up his bank account. Not that he has one. Friends * All Jerk Penguins: Of course, he rules them! * Nightmare: Quite possibly the greatest villain of all time, Nightmare and Jerky II share their friendship for its "Un-Darktanlikeness". "Friends" * Herbert P. Bear: Despite them being "buddies", Jerky II plans to destroy Herbert and take his place. * Darktan: Not the greatest of friends, they both wish they could get rid of each other but they are often forced to work together. Enemies *Bugzy: His archrival in the business, however Bugzy isn't near as mean as Jerky II and is alot better at PWNing penguins, which makes Jerky II jealous. *XTUX Hun:Even though XTUX Hun is a Anti-Hero (which means that he is not completely good), XTUX Hun usually doesn't fall for his plans and usually wins every argument, which almost always ends in XTUX getting clobbered. *Fred 676:Jerky II hates geeks, and of course the biggest geek of all is his arch-rival. *Patriarch of Phone-based Expansion:Anyone who Jerky II is supposed to pay phone bills to is not going to be his friend, right? *Almost everyone else Quotes *"And then I'm gonna get XTUX to go in that shack and then I'm going to clobber him. Hey wait a minute,I wonder how I'm ever going to convince him to get in there..." *"Hey Swiss Ninja Hochstadt! I've clobbered more people then you!" tank rolls over him "I've really got to hide my ego..." *"I'm a Jerk and lovin' it!" ---- XTUX:Hey Jerky II! Jerky II:XTUX YOU UNPWNSOME LITTLE FREAK! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE JERK KING? XTUX:You willingly call yourself a jerk? Jerky II:Nevermind... Jerky II clobbers XTUX and stuffs him into a garbage can ---- Explorer:Hehehehe...look what we have here, the jerk king! Jerky II:Aren't I PWNSOME? Explorer:Yeah sure. Hey look at that tree! Jerky II spins around Jerky II:Very impressive tree, now back to our conver- sees Explorer running away laughing, and Jerky II looks down to see pie all over his body Jerky II:EXPLORER!!!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS AS SOON AS I GET XTUX! ---- Jerky II:Bugzy's a jerk. Just like that Chuck Norris gu- Chuck Norris appears and kicks him right in the face which sends him flying into a barrel. Jerky II (weakly):Note to self, never mess with Bugzy OR Chuck Norris. Bugzy: Right. ---- Jerky II:Bugzy! I challenge you to a duel in which there are no rules! Bugzy:Ok. ''Bugzy presses a button and an anvil falls from the sky, crushing Jerky II Jerky II:That's not fair... Bugzy:You said no rules. Jerky II sticks his tongue out and gets crushed by another anvil Trivia *Mabel is the only creature that is not scared of him in the entire universe. * Jerky II, despite looking very scary, is actually quite weak and the rare nerd who tried to defend himself has often found that to his surprise, Jerky II is easily beaten. *He wishes to someday become a full-blown villain, but so far he is nowhere near reaching that goal. he even admires Xorai! See also * Jerky I * Jerk * Bugzy Category:Characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:ghosts Category:items Category:penguins